Love Woven Through Time
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Who would've known that a simple shopping trip could've led to creating a wonderful sensation that comes straight from a broken past? (M!Corrin x Forrest) (Revelations) (One-shot) (Drabble)


_**(Author's Note: I just want to get out of the way that I am fully aware that this ship can never be canon. There is literally a point in Forrest's support conversation with Nina where he states that he's not into guys. That being said, I really liked the hypothetical idea of them being together, and for that reason I decided to write up this little story.)**_

Corrin sighed. It wasn't easy being married to someone who was so interested in buying garments and clothes of all shapes and sizes. Hell, it especially wasn't easy being married to someone whose philosophy was something along the lines of, "Dress to impress…everyone."

And yet, despite the fact that he was sitting inside a clothing shop, despite the fact that he wasn't out training with his friends, and despite the fact that his feet were killing him, Corrin wasn't exactly upset. Tired, perhaps, but not upset.

Forrest, the man doing the shopping, asked Corrin to come along with him as he shopped. Now, Corrin could've come up with an excuse about how he had to do something, but he really didn't. Aside from training for a couple hours, Corrin really had nothing to do. Now, instead of sitting on his bed alone at his home, he was now sitting on a slightly shabby bench in the middle of fairly large shop (as large as shops back then could be) with very few people around him.

"Ah, there you are!"

Corrin, who was currently staring at his feet, looked up to see a young blonde whose hair was twirled into the finest curls of the land and whose garments consisted of a pink and white theme that was easy on the eyes.

"Oh, Forrest, you find anything you like?"

Forrest shook his head, "No, but I found something you might love."

"O-oh really?"

Corrin wasn't exactly the hub for fashion, he rarely wore anything other than his armor overtop a regular drab of cloth and the only time he ever wore footwear was at his wedding because Forrest jokingly said that if Corrin didn't wear something on his feet then he would leave him at the alter; Corrin didn't find the humor in it.

"Well," Corrin hesitated, "What is it?"

"Right now it's just a piece of cloth, but I'll make it into something even you can't resist," Forrest exclaimed, excited.

"Really," Corrin asked slightly interested, "What are you making it into?"

Forrest shook his head, "I can't say just yet, it'll be a secret."

"Then give me a hint," Corrin requested, now completely interested in his husband's sudden interest in not explaining an idea.

Forrest let out a small chuckle, "Here's a hint, it'll be made with love."

Corrin drooped his shoulders, "That was given though."

"Sorry Big Guy, you'll just have to wait and see!"

"O-okay, it you say so…"

Many months passed, Corrin would frequently bring up the clothing that Forrest was making and, in return, Forrest would continue to claim that he was still working on it. The months went by: September, October, and finally November.

Now, Corrin was slumped over on his bed. Due to the decrease in temperature, he was unable to go out and train as easily, not that he really wanted to, he was exhausted. He had just come home from a Christmas Eve party. Ironically, the party had become a Christmas party due to its length. Corrin had gone home a little earlier due to his desire to go to sleep. He said goodbye to his friends from both of his families and told Forrest that he was heading home; Forrest wished him well.

The only issue now was that Corrin was unable to fall asleep; he tried to, constantly rolling over on his pillow, but it was slightly hard without Forrest. Yes, it was rare that Corrin went to bed before Forrest so he had grown accustomed to sleeping with his significant other deep into the night.

Just as he felt a hint of slumber, Corrin heard a voice whisper, "Corrin…are you still awake?"

Corrin looked up, "Forrest, is that you?"

Forrest nodded, "Indeed it is. You're not going to bed just yet are you?"

Corrin laughed, "Not now I'm not."

"Ah, sorry about that," Forrest apologized.

"Don't worry about it, was there something you want to talk about," Corrin inquired.

Forrest shook his head, "No, I want to show you something."

Corrin got up from his bed, "Oh? What do you want to show me?"

Forrest smiled, "You remember that shopping trip we had together?"

"Wait, you finished your project?"

"Yep," Forrest happily exclaimed, "It took a while, but I managed to finish it just in time for Christmas."

Corrin grinned, "So we can consider this my Christmas present, right?"

"I guess you can!"

"Great," Corrin responded, "I know that you made something "exquisite," for me, correct?"

"A-actually no," Forrest stuttered, "It-uh isn't exactly fancy."

"That's even better," Corrin joked.

"Y-yeah…"

Corrin looked at his husband, "Is something wrong, Forrest? You usually love showing off your designs; you know I won't criticize you no matter what."

"Yeah…I just really want you to like it," Forrest hesitated.

"Forrest, as long as you made it, I'll like it."

"Okay," Forrest said, "Close your eyes."

"Excuse me."

"Close your eyes," Forrest repeated, "I want it to be a surprise."

Corrin was about to object, but decided against it and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling, no doubt Forrest, as well as what sounded like a box opening.

"I was going to give this to you as a gift at the Christmas party, but you left a little too soon, so I just decided to get it out of its box," Forrest explained.

Corrin nodded, "Fine by me."

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Forrest announced.

Corrin did so only to see his husband holding up the clothing item. It was a rose-colored sweater, one that featured impressive knitting on behalf of Forrest. The sweater was simplistic in that there was no crazy design to it. It seemed like any normal sweater, if a little softer looking. The color was easy on the eyes; the overall look of the sweater was that of being both calm and peaceful.

"That looks great, Forrest," Corrin commented, "Why were you so worried?"

"W-well I didn't make this with looks in mind…here, how about you wear it."

Corrin hesitantly agreed. He took of his drab of a shirt and flung it aside and then took ahold of the sweater. The first thing he noticed upon contact was how smooth and soft the sweater truly was. Upon putting the actual clothing on, he felt a strange feeling envelop his entire body.

"So," Forrest asked, "What do you think?"

Corrin remained completely silent as he attempted to make out the feeling that was all around inside him.

"Corrin," Forest called out nervously, "Do you not like it?"

"N-no..."

It all came back to him, that feeling that he continued to bask in came back in a flash.

" _Don't worry, sweetie," a voice cooed out, "Mommy's here for you."_

That warmth he felt, could it truly be?

"Mother…"

"Excuse me?"

Corrin turned to look at Forrest, "This feels just like my mother's hugs."

Forrest perked up, "R-really?"

"Yeah…I can't remember much about her…but I can remember her hugs…"

" _Oh I missed you so much…"_

Forrest smiled, "Well, I was going for that so-"

He was cut off by Corrin, who had wrapped his arms around the young mage.

"I never thought that I would ever feel this sensation ever again…Forrest, thank you."

Forrest, too shocked to speak, decided to instead embrace his husband. He wrapped his arms Corrin as a way of comforting him knowing full well that the prince had never truly gotten of the death of his mother.

"I don't know how you managed to make this," Corrin marveled.

"Like I said," Forrest reminded Corrin.

"Made with love."

 _ **(Author's Note: So this was sort of a side track from my main project: "Super Smash Survivor." I like how it turned out, even if it is a little short. I hope you all enjoyed it.)**_


End file.
